NO JOE DON'T LEAVE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!
by SongBird Ciel
Summary: When the Jonas family and Kimmy start a race down a hill and Joe hits his head and the next day Kimmy get a very distressing phone call about Joe. Is Joe Done or will he be just fine? Nick/Kimmy Nimmy
1. Chapter 1

**NO JOE DON'T LEAVE! CAN YOU HEAR ME! HELP!**

**Sorry about this but it's about time I got this idea out of my head. I know sad. And this is after my last story which probably not finished yet... it's like 2****nd**** in the series the struggles I'm facing I may not remember is 1****st**** and broken abused sad crossed lines is 3****rd****. And I am currently writing a 4****th****.**

Chapter 1 Joe's POV

It was winter and we were hanging out at the park with the HUGE hill. We were hanging out with Kimmy and she was a lot of fun with snow. She hit me in the head twice with big snowballs eventually we had made huge forts and of course Nick was on Kimmy's side I could see that from a mile away. Anyway Frankie wanted to be the referee and he wound up dropping out because he was getting hit with too many snow balls and mom was still brushing him off. Kimmy went to go get the sleighs from our house because she had the pickup truck and could fit all of them. Surprisingly Nick didn't go. Kimmy was back with all of them, and trust me it was a LOT. We were all having a race Me, Nick, Kimmy, Frankie, Kevin, and that's it.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Kimmy shouted and we were off Kimmy was in the lead but I soon caught up and we were neck and neck. I wasn't looking and I hit a tree, HARD! Everyone else stopped but Kevin was latched to Frankie. Kevin stopped but Frankie didn't know how to stop and Frankie just kept going with Kevin. The rest rushed over and since Kimmy was the strongest she pulled me up and picked me up but half way up the hill Nick had to help.

"Joe you are so clumsy! Why didn't you watch for the tree? You know there are a lot here and you weight more than Nick! Trust me I've carried him before, when you were a bad person. And a reminder I NEVER want to see that again. EVER." Kimmy said taking my arms and Nick had my legs. They dropped me at the top of the hill.

"Ok guys we're here. I had to carry Frankie but we're here." Kevin said with Frankie on his back and Kevin was panting. He fell in the snow.

"Oh that feels good. Sweet, sweet, wet snow." Kevin had said. We all looked over with a weird look on our faces.

"Uh nevermind him, Joe are you okay?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I just bumped by head. No biggy."

"Ok but really you should stay here for a little bit." Kimmy said checking if he had a concussion. "Well you don't seem to have a concussion but you hit your head pretty hard, it's shocking really."

"I know, but I will stay here. With lonely mom and dad." I said holding my mom's lonely shoulder. She wasn't lonely, that I'm just kidding around about.

"Whatever but she's not lonely. She's just standing there." And then they ran off to have more fun. They wanted to roll down the hill and Nick got off track and went into Kimmy's lane, they collided and they rolled down the hill together. When they got to the bottom they were laughing insanely. And Kevin and Frankie too. Kevin had to get them off the ground because they were laughing so hard they couldn't get up. Kevin slipped and they all fell down. Frankie decided to join in and they all were laughing. Ahh January memories, two 17 year olds, one 9, one 22, and one 19.

"Ok this is a photo op I have to take it." Mom said running down the hill.

"Guys it's time to go home. Kimmy you're sleeping over right?"

"Yeah my stuff is already at your house. So am I sleeping on the pull out couch or on Nick's second bed? That Elvis seems to take over but I'll kick him off." Kimmy said brushing the snow off of her.

"Yes my second bed. I got Elvis a dog bed and he likes that more." Nick said. I was making the kissy face behind dad who was down there too. Kimmy saw and collected a snow ball and threw it at me. She got my leg.

"Oh it's on." I said.

"Like Donkey Kong." Kimmy said making the "bring it on" movement of her hand.

"Guys! No not here. Let Joe rest because of his head." Mom shouted out.

"Aw but that's no fun. But anyway c'mon I'm freezing, I want me some hot cocoa." Kimmy said starting to walk up the hill. The Nick scooped her up and started running with her up the hill and she had those kind of hats where they have little fuzzy balls on the end of strings on the winter hats, and well yeah she had one of those and it got caught on Nick's leg and he fell at the top of the hill and well...they fell...again. Nick and Kimmy got in Kimmy's pickup truck along with Frankie. The rest of us got in the big car with mom and dad.

When we got home Kimmy took off her hat and her head was all sweaty. She took off her coat and went into the kitchen to find the hot chocolate.

"Um...Nick I found the hot cocoa but I can't reach it." Nick went into the kitchen picked her up and she looked really tall like she was going to hit the ceiling but she didn't. Nick put her down and he walked away but ran back and snuck behind her and kissed her. On the lips.

"You little thief! I didn't tell you that you could do that did I?"

"No, fine you can do it to me when I'm not expecting it. There happy."

"No now just leave. I'll make the hot cocoa." I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. My favorite show was on. ICarly I only like it because it's weird and funny. It was IDate a bad boy. Man I love this one.

"Nick, and Joe how many marshmallows? They're the tiny ones."

"15!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"10" Nick shouted as well.

"Wow you guys like a lot. Ok come and get it because I am not serving it!"

We had all finished ate dinner and now it was 10 at night. Kimmy was in her PJ's and Nick was helping her get a knot out of her hair and it was big I saw it.

"OW I AM NOT A PULL TOY!" Kimmy shouted from the bathroom.

"WELL IT'S BIG AND I'M SORRY! WE MAY HAVE TO CUT IT!" Nick shouted and I saw him trying to get it out of her hair. "JOE, GET ME THE SCISSORS!"

"WHAT NO DON'T CUT IT!"

"IT WILL ONLY BE A LITTLE BIT! Calm down. Thank you Joe." He started cutting and Kimmy was struggling but he was already done. "See not that much."

"Not that much it's huge. And that hurt..." And nick pulled her into a hug.

"Man you weren't kidding about that knot." I said just looking at it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Nick's POV**

When I woke up Kimmy and I slept on the floor. I rolled over and Kimmy was there and she was sleeping with her eyes open. I flinched and I forgot she was a light sleeper and that we made a tent with the sheets from my bed.

"Well, good morning." Kimmy said.

"Sorry did I wake you? I didn't mean to. You were sleeping with your eyes open."

"Yes and I do that sometimes. Get used to it. Oh, yeah we made a tent." She said. "C'mon let's go downstairs. I'm starving." And she pulled me up. I still can't get over how strong she is. We slid down the poles and Kevin, Joe, and Frankie were already awake and eating Krunchy Kats.

"Oh hey Nick! Look what Frankie can do." Then I looked at Frankie and he had a mouthful of Krunchy Kats and started singing "Fly with me." And Joe and Kevin started cracking up and Kimmy and I started laughing then we couldn't stop. Frankie started laughing and milk just poured out of his mouth. And that got us really cracking up.

"Joe, go get me a bowl of Krunchy Kats." Kimmy said walking down the stairs backwards and when she got to the bottom step she did a flip. "Sorry, just feelin the mood. It felt like something to do at the time."

"Ok. A bowl of Krunchy Kats it is." He got up and she sat down.

4 hours and 30 minutes later. **Kimmy's POV**

Finally I had forgiven Joe and He has gotten better at wanting to kill Nick. Last month Nick and I had our first kiss. And that was when I was still mad at his and now I moved up hugging him. A few weeks earlier it was a gangster hug. I had gotten better. Joe only goes down to the gym about twice every two weeks. Well he had been going through therapy at the school but we told them he was having trouble with his life not mentioning the fact he was the one who stabbed him. I was dressed and about to go home only because Mishti caught a cold and it was almost over but I still had to be home when my mom went to work. Yesterday it was an exception because she didn't have to work. And Joe wasn't feeling so great. Yesterday he had just bumped his head maybe its a little aftershock.

"Bye Nick. I hope Joe feels better." I kissed him and then left. I know it's kind of rude but I had to take care of Mishti. When I got home my "mom" said bye and she left. (Kimmy is an orphan and it's unveiled in my fourth story which isn't published yet.)

"Hey, Mish. How are you feeling?" She gave me an annoyed look and I call her Mish because it's my nickname for her. I sat down and turned on the TV.

1Hour Later.

I gave Mish her medicine and now she was asleep and I was watching a horror flick. Which actually wasn't all that scary then my phone buzzed and it was Nick.

"Hey, Nick what's up?"

"Kimmy! You have to get over here, now!"

"What why? What happened?" I was really concerned because Nick sounded really scared.

"Joe passed out for no good reason and now his speech is slurred. We're taking him to the hospital!"

"Ok! I'll be right there I just have to call my mom first. I'll see you at the hospital!"

"No Joe not again!!! Sorry Kimmy he just passed out again! Hurry up!" I hung up and told Mishti then called my mom while getting in my car. She said she'll be right home. My car was really cold and took a long time to start. I got on the highway and was breaking the speed limit. I got to the hospital and the lady told me Joe's room and I ran up there taking the stairs. And I made it up there in 2minutes and it was the 3rd floor. I saw Nick standing outside of the room and I went up to him and gave him a big hug. I wouldn't let go neither would he.

"How's Joe doing?" I asked still hugging him I tried to back away but he just kept holding me. His voice cracked before he spoke. Wow he was really scared.

"He's not good he's passed out 3 times in the past hour. And Frankie has been really silent and Kevin is just acting weird. It's like he affects our lives. Clearly Mom and Dad are terrified. As am I. But I am so glad you're here."

"Ok and I'm scared too but I really want to see Kevin and Frankie then I think I'll be ready to see Joe." Finally Nick let go and he took me to the cafeteria to see them. We were down there and Kevin saw us and he came over and I gave him a hug. Frankie was just sitting there so I went over and he just clung to me. I had never seen him like this. It made me want to cry. Nick just sat next to me and out his head down on the table and sighed. While hugging Frankie I was rubbing Nick's back to help make him feel better then Kevin comes behind me and sits down and put my head on his shoulder. Then their mother came in and just looked at me weird because I was comforting 3 people and myself.

"Wouldn't I make the perfect mother? And multi-tasking you're doing it right."

"Ha. And yeah you would make a good mother. They have to be good at multi tasking. You're also doing it so right."

"Ha ha. So how's Joe doing?"

"He's better but not a whole lot better. Do all of you guys want to go see him? He's awake."

"Yeah, C'mon guys. Nick get up and Frankie should I carry you or can you walk?" He nodded and held his arms out for me to carry. So I picked him up and we all walked to Joe's room. Nick walked with his arm around me.

"Hey Joe. Are you doing ok?" Kevin asked.

"Bether." He said. And I remembered his speech was slurred.

"You don't have to talk. Just write something err, nod or something. Just don't talk." Nick said. And I was really silent. I was experiencing love but not like the love I feel for Nick. But now I realized I liked Joe even if he did beat the crap out of my boyfriend. My love, my own. All mine. Snap out of it Joe is ill and this isn't about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Nick's pov

Kimmy was cheering me up and I enjoyed it. The only thing that just came to mind was If Kimmy loved me as much as I love her. She was my love, my own. All mine. Snap out of it Joe is ill and this isn't about me. I need to worry about Joe then some nurses came in.

"We're taking Joe for a MRI. We're going to check out if he has brain damage." They said taking him out of the room. And Kimmy just fell over me and broke down. I took her out of the room.

"Shhhh, Kimmy it's ok. Joe will be just fine. Shhhh." She was crying in my shoulder and I was hugging her.

"B...B...But I...I'm re...re...really sc...scared." She said stuttering from her crying. There were tear stains on my shirt.

"Don't be Joe will be just fine. Even if he is acting really weird."

"Y...You're right. Just I need to calm down." She lifted her head up and her eyes were all red. Then the nurses came around the corner with Joe. They put him in the room and when they came out we both stood up.

"How is he?" We both asked.

"Well the good thing is he doesn't have brain damage but he does have some central nerve damage. And he will go into surgery as soon as possible. Which is in 30 minutes. Don't worry he'll be just fine. The finest surgeon we have will perform the surgery."

"Thank you. So much." I said and took Kimmy back in the room and Joe signalled for her to come to him and he held out his arms for him to give her hug. She went over and Joe hugged her. Kimmy seemed better now.

"Ok, Joe time for surgery." And the nurses took him out of the room and the nurses ran over Kimmy's foot.

"OW! Watch where you're rolling that thing!" Kimmy yelled down the hall. "That hurt."

"You ok?"

"Yep. Come with me to the cafeteria. I'm hungry."

"Ok, C'mon."

"I want to ride on your back. Let me get on." I was getting ready to bend down pick her up but she said no and just hopped up about 3 feet to my back.

"!" She yelled as I ran down the hall and the nurses just looked at us funny. When we got to the cafeteria Kimmy just jumped right over my head.

"Show off." I mumbled. Her awesome sneakers made a squeak on the floor when she landed. They were blue and black and in an awesome pattern. She ordered a cheeseburger, salad, milkshake (chocolate of course), chicken fries, and a whole bunch of chicken nuggets. I ordered a cheeseburger, salad, and flavoured water. She hopped over the chair and landed on it and I heard a crack.

"Sorry that was my back. At least it finally cracked I've been trying to get it to do that for a few days now."

"I don't know how that doesn't hurt. But I guess you're too used to it." I said getting into a chair normally.

"What? I'm just so flexible and incredibly awesome. But you knew that." Kimmy said while already having half of her chicken fries down. Man she was a vacuum, but she was in shape, and weird, I love her for that. Mine all mine. I saw a guy walk by and gave Kimmy a really weird look like she had a nice body. He better watch it if Kimmy didn't do something I would. He was coming back over here.

"Hey, baby why you hanging wit Mr. Diabetic here? Huh? You need sugar not low fat." He said I was getting really uncomfortable.

"Hey look here pal you better go away before I do something I'm gonna regret. Bye, have a nice day." He gave a really mean look at her and pulled her into a headlock. She couldn't get out of those!

"Put her down!!!" I screamed at him over Kimmy screaming and punched him in the face. I busted his lip and he threw her to the ground hard it looked. And he started getting all up in my face. He slapped me across the face and Kimmy came behind him.

"Hey you can't..." Kimmy didn't finish because he turned around and knocked her to the ground I started punching him hard. And Kimmy jumped on his back and dug her nails into his eyes. He let me go to scream in agony. A nurse came around the corner and stuck a needle in his back, it looked like a tranquilizer. Security guards held us back while they took the guy out of the room. Luckily they let us stay. Kimmy got serene faster than I did. She was telling me to let it go and just calm down and eat my lunch. Well she should know hers was gone.

"I lost my appetite because of that sick little...Monkey." I was going to say another word but we were in public and paparazzi could be anywhere.

"Fine, I'll throw it out." She took my tray and just dumped it in the trash can. Put it on the table and took me back to the room. I can't believe I still wasn't calmed down about this yet. Kevin saw me so tense and the insanely burning red mark on my face from that sick monkey.

"Nick you're really tense what happened?" Kevin said grabbing my shoulders.

"Uh, Nick A: shut up I'll tell him and B: just sit there. And C: shut up." Kimmy said sitting me down. "There was this dude in the cafeteria and He looked at me really flirty like and..."

"I..." I tried to say.

"Shut up." Kimmy interrupted me.

"He came back over and started acting really, intimate, and I told him to go away before I did something I was going to regret and he pulled me up into a head lock. Nick told him to put me down and he threw me down got all up in Nick's face slapped him, That's where the red mark came from, I tried to tell him he couldn't do that he turned around and slapped me, That's where my red mark came from, and Nick started punching his arm hard and I hopped on the dude's back and dug my nails into his eyes, nurses came by and stuck him with a tranquilizer. Yeah that sums it up." Kimmy said looking back at me and was making sure I wasn't going to talk.

"Dude, I mean Dudette what is with you and guys liking you? I mean you have had like 9 boyfriends."

"It wasn't nine I've only had 3. And I don't know I'm just me. Maybe, because I'm so flexible, or weirdness. I honestly don't know. Nick, you may speak now."

"I have nothing to say that would come out of my mouth I'd rather it stayed in my mind." I said clenching my fists. "He made me lose my appetite."


End file.
